


Teach Me

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february (28 day challenge) [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey learns a new skill from Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

"You have to actually put it in your mouth, you know," Ian said with a small laugh.

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Yes, I fucking know that.” He opened his mouth and closed around it, feeling its hardness on his tongue.

"Now suck on it a little,"

Mickey did what he was told, working it in his mouth and getting it wet. It was sweet on his taste buds with a hint of another flavor all its own.

"Good," Ian smiled, looking down at the other boy. "Flatten your tongue…use the roof of your mouth."

Mickey kept eye contact with the redhead, as he concentrated on what he was doing.

"Okay, flick your tongue until it’s on the tip then push against it so it’s inside a little bit…" Ian instructed. He was slightly amused by the facial expressions Mickey was making, but it was kind of hot. He’d been surprised when he asked, but definitely willing.

"Like this?" Mickey asked around it, trying not to lose what he had going.

"Mhm. Looks easy when I do it, huh?" Ian teased, cocking an eyebrow.

Mickey nodded.

"You’re doing good. Almost there," he encouraged.

Mickey tried to do it on the first go, but didn’t quite get it right. He kept going; keeping it wet, moving his tongue and using his whole mouth. His jaw was getting tired.

"Oh, so close…" Ian breathed anxiously.

Finally Mickey was able to do it.

"Yeah!" Ian grinned happily and clapped Mickey on the shoulder.

Mickey seemed proud of himself, as he spat it out in the trash and wiped his mouth.

He could finally say he knew how to blow a bubble


End file.
